Oh, My, My, My
by Lady Lazy
Summary: 'Oh, my, my, my' by Taylor Swift, ItaSaku-style. One-shot song-fic. Non-massacre.


**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, nor is 'Oh, my, my, my' by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p>'<em>She said,<em>

_I was seven and you were nine,_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, like pretty lights.'_

"Hey, forehead girl!"

A seven year old Haruno Sakura turned around, her innocent, childish emerald eyes sparking with fear as she recognized the purple-haired girl who had called out to her by the nickname she had unwillingly gained from some of the other girls at the ninja academy.

She dropped her eyes to her feet, clasping her hands behind her back as she replied to her own personal tormentor, Ami.

"Y-yes?" she stammered, shaking her head a bit so that she was sure her bangs completely covered her forehead.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Ami asked, a girl flanking her on either side, all three with their arms folded over their chests.

"Home." Sakura timidly answered- though her voice was so unsure that it more like a question then an answer.

"Why?" Ami questioned rudely. "It's not like your parents actually _want_ you." The purple-haired girl made a disgusted face. "Why would _anyone_ ever want _you_?"

Sakura's eyes sparked again- but this time with anger.

"My parents do too want me!" she yelled. "You're just a petty bully!"

Ami and her cronies gaped in disbelief, the purple-haired girl's expression livid.

"Why you stupid pink-haired _freak_!" She shrieked, raising her hand to strike at Sakura.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly and curled into herself, readying herself for the impact.

It never came.

The rosette slowly opened her eyes, and was shocked at what she saw.

Uchiha Itachi, nine year old Chunin and the heir to the Uchiha clan, was in front of her, gripping the now-scared Ami's raised hand by the wrist.

"You three all attend the shinobi academy, correct?" he asked calmly.

The trio gulped and nodded, wide-eyed.

"Then you should know that a shinobi of Konoha should not attack someone who is defenseless for no reason, much less while they are outnumbered three to one." He stated coldly.

Ami and her two cronies nodded quickly, and the purple-haired ringleader stuttered, "W-we won't do it again, Uchiha-san, we p-promise!"

Itachi nodded, releasing her wrist. "Be sure that you don't." he said calmly, a warning in his tone.

The three each squeaked out a "H-hai!" and ran away as fast as they could.

The Uchiha clan heir watched them leave before turning now-warm eyes to Sakura, a small smile adorning his lips as he kneeled in front of her, now eye-level with the seven year old as he gently placed a hand on her head.

"Are you all right, Sakura-chan?" he inquired, his tome concerned.

"H-hai." Sakura replied, dipping her head as she blushed in embarrassment.

You see, Itachi's parents, Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku, were best friends with her own parents, Haruno Hana and Haruno Hiri, so she was embarrassed that Itachi- a boy she had known all her life- had seen her act so weakly- as well as embarrassed that he might tell her parents, whom she herself hadn't told so as not to worry them.

"Arigato, Itachi-kun." Sakura thanked him.

The older boy grinned at her slightly and said, "You're welcome." Her blush darkened a bit.

As Itachi stood, Sakura stammered, "N-ne, Itachi-kun, could you, um…" Her blush deepened again. "Could you maybe not tell my parents about this?" She asked timidly. "I don't want them to worry."

Itachi's eyes softened slightly, but his grin returned.

"Hmm…" he hummed in mock-indecision. "Maybe… if you promise me that you'll stop hiding that pretty face of yours under all this hair." He agreed, brushing her bangs off her forehead. Her flush darkened yet again.

"H-hai!" she replied, grinning though her blush.

Itachi chuckled and ruffled her hair. _'She's cute.'_ He thought.

"You'll be a great kunoichi someday." He told her . "All it'll take is a little confidence and hard work."

Sakura beamed at him.

"Arigato, Itachi-kun!"

'_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us,_

_Growing up and falling in love,_

_And out momma's smiled,_

_And rolled their eyes,_

_And said, "Oh, my, my, my."'_

Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Haruno Hiro, and Haruno Hana were all at the Haruno Manor, drinking tea as they talked and watched their children through the window.

Said children; Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura; were playing hide-and-go-seek; though, seeing as Itachi was a nine year old Chunin, he was probably just humoring the two seven year olds.

The adults watched as Itachi was unanimously chosen to be it (Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, nodded, then pointed at Itachi and exclaimed, "You're it!" Itachi sweat dropped.), and then as Itachi covered his eyes and counted to ten as Sasuke and Sakura hid, calling out the traditional "Ready or not" when he got to ten.

Sasuke had been hiding in a bush and was the first to be found. ("Found you, Sasuke-kun." "…No, you didn't." "Yes, I did." "Where am I, then?" "In the bush right in front of me." "…No, I'm not." *sigh*)

Sakura, however, had climbed up to the first branch of the giant cherry blossom tree in the middle of the huge backyard- which was in full bloom-, and had thus managed to elude the Uchiha heir, as he expected her to stay on the ground.

As Itachi continued his search for the rosette, he wound up right in front of the cherry blossom tree, his back turned to it.

The chunin sighed. "You're good at hiding, Sakura-chan. Would you come out now?" he asked.

Sakura giggle and Itachi spun around in surprise, looking up and spotting the seven year old girl just before she exclaimed, "Hai!" and jumped down.

He caught her, of course- bridal-style, that is.

Sasuke snickered at the look of befuddlement on his aniki's face as Sakura giggled, beaming at the older Uchiha brother- which, even through his afore-mentioned befuddlement, he noted not for the first time that she really did look much prettier now that she had taken his advice and pulled her hair out of her face.

Hiro and Fugaku smirked.

Hiro, who was a tall man with short black hair and emerald green eyes, said, "Well, would you look at that. Looks like we got a couple of future lovebirds on our hands, ne?" He gestured towards Sakura and Itachi, still smirking.

"Looks like." Fugaku, a man with shoulder-length, black hair and obsidian eyes, agreed, nodding, though he, too, still sported a smirk.

Mikoto, a pale woman with long, raven-colored hair and onyx eyes, and Hana, who was a pale woman with long, pink hair and baby blue eyes, both rolled their eyes, smiling.

They couldn't help but say, "Oh, my, my, my."

_'Take me back to the house in the backyard tree,_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger then me._

_You never did._

_You never did.'_

Somewhere in the backyard forest of the Uchiha compound was an eleven year old Uchiha Itachi and a nine year old Haruno Sakura.

They were in a clearing with dozens of targets set up, and Sakura looked questioningly at Itachi.

"Where are we, Itachi-kun?" She inquired.

"This is where I come to tran." He replied, turning to her and smirking. "Kind of like my own personal tree house. Besides Sasuke-kun, you're the only person I've ever brought here." He admitted.

"Really?" Sakura questioned curiously, tilting her head to the side, "What kind of Training?"

Itachi smirked again. "How about I show you?"

The rosette nodded eagerly, eliciting a small chuckle from her onyx-eyed companion.

Said companion was now standing in the middle of the clearing and pulling out several kunai and shuriken as the emerald-eyed girl stepped back to ensure that she wasn't in his way.

Then, without warning, Itachi launched himself up into the air, eyes closed, as he twisted, hurling his weapons every which way, hitting a perfect bulls-eye each time. Only when he landed cleanly on his feet did he re-open his eyes.

The ebony-haired boy looked to Sakura, who was beaming at him, and once again smirked. "So, what do you think?" he inquired.

"That was really cool, Itachi-kun!" she told him.

His smirk widened a bit. "Would you like to try?" he asked.

Sakura's beaming smile transformed into her own smirk. "Sure!" she answered.

"And I bet you I'll hit the bulls-eye every time." She added as she came to stand in the center of the clearing, right where Itachi had been moments before.

The Uchiha's smirk turned arrogant. "If you do, I just might have to test you skills out for myself."

Sakura smirked a bit more and took out several kunai and shuriken, just as Itachi had, and shot him a quick smile before she launched herself- eyes closed- into the air and copied his previous display perfectly.

As the rosette landed gracefully on her feet, she opened her eyes, only to come face to face with an amazed Itachi.

She had hit every single target.

Directly in the center.

In other words, _she hit the bulls-eye every time_.

"So, what was that about testing my skills out for yourself?" Sakura asked cheekily.

Itachi grinned at her slightly, but made no move to show that he was actually going to fight her.

_He never did_.

_He never did_.

_'Take me back when our world was one block wide._

_I dared you to kiss me and rand when you tried._

_Just two kids, you and I._

_Oh, my, my, my, my.'_

As eleven year old Haruno Sakura walked down the empty street, thirteen year old Uchiha Itachi, fully clad in his ANBU uniform, sans the mask, at her side, she sighed, smirking.

"You've only just been named an ANBU and you're already wearing your uniform everywhere?" she inquired incredulously, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, you haven't even gone on any ANBU missions yet!" she added, her tone exasperated.

Itachi chuckled at her. "Is it really that annoying?" he questioned, amused.

The rosette sighed again, this time pairing it with a shrug. "No, I guess that's just my way of asking you why you decided to get all ANBU-fied for no apparent reason." She answered.

The Uchiha shot her a bemused look. "ANBU-fied?" he inquired, now clearly amused.

Sakura pouted. "Oh, shut up!" she retorted, folding her arms over her chest and huffing indignantly.

Itachi chuckled again, holding his hands up in the universal "I surrender" way, then said, "And the answer to your question is that being only one rank lower then Kage-level at the mere age of thirteen must have given me some kind of God complex." He replied thoughtfully, a playful smirk on his face.

Sakura giggled and decided to play along.

"Ne, if you've gained some sort of God complex, does that mean that you can do anything?" she asked in a much-too-innocent-to-be-real voice, her expression matching her tone.

Itachi's smirk didn't falter as he dropped his eyes to hers and they stopped walking.

He hummed. "I suppose it does." He easily answered.

The rosette's rosy lips curved into a devilish smirk that only someone who had spent as much time with Itachi as she had could produce.

"Well, then," she said, "if that's true, then I dare you to…" Her evil little smirk turned into a Cheshire grin. "kiss me." She finished.

Itachi's own smirk turned devilish. "If you say so." He replied, and Sakura's eyes widened as he started to lean in.

When his lips were mere inches from her own, she realized that he was not, in face, joking, and she squeaked before bolting down the street, a still-smirking devilishly Itachi right behind her.

_'I was sixteen,_

_When suddenly,_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see,_

_But your eyes still shined,_

_Like pretty lights.'_

A now-eighteen Uchiha Itachi couldn't deny that he was worried as he sped though the trees at a breakneck pace, his ANBU squad right behind him.

Itachi's team had just returned to Konoha from a rather boring security-detail mission that hadn't left any of his squad members injured or even slightly tired in the least, so, when he returned only to find out that the Akatsuki had kidnapped the Kazekage and that both his little brother _and_ Sakura were on the much-too-small-for-his-liking retrieval squad, he had immediately demanded that the Hokage allow him and his team to go and help.

He sped up when he heard an explosion not too far away, and was on what was obviously a battlefield not a minute later.

On said battlefield stood Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, his otouto, Uchiha Sasuke, and a definitely-worse-for-the-wear blonde Akatsuki member.

The three afore-mentioned members of team Kakashi were fine, with the exception of a few minor cuts, bruises, and burns, so he no longer had to worry about _Sasuke's_ condition, but something was bothering him.

Where was Sakura?

As if hearing his non-verbal question, Sasuke caught sight of the ANBU team and quickly disengaged from the battle- Naruto and Kakashi could hold their own perfectly fine for a few minutes while he filled in those who were apparently their back-up.

He body flickered over to the ANBU team and, before Itachi could ask, said, "Haruno Sakura's with Chiyo-sama of Suna. They're battling against the other Akatsuki member, Akasuna no Sasori, S-ranked missing-ninja of Suna, in a cave somewhere in that direction." He pointed.

Itachi ordered his team to stay and help fight the blonde Akasuki member (team seven could normally hold their own, but this guy was a long-range fighter and they were all more close-range fighters) as he took off faster then even he knew he could run in the direction his otouto had pointed out as the one Sakura was in.

He found the cave Sasuke had spoken of in little over two minutes and immediately charged inside, uncaring of everything but Sakura at that moment.

He walked through the crimson-bordered doorway-

-only to freeze in surprise at what he saw before him.

Sakura, standing over the dead body of Akasuna no Sasori, the most dangerous- not to mention powerful- shinobi to ever come out of Suna, Lady Chiyo standing several feet behind her.

And that was when he realized it.

Sakura wasn't a child anymore; she was a powerful kunoichi whom he knew from firsthand experience could shatter bones and earth alike with a single blow.

Even as she sensed his chakra signature and turned to grin at him, she saw the new shine of respect- and possibly love?- in his eyes.

_'And our daddy's used to joke about the two of us,_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love,_

_And our momma's smiled,_

_And rolled their eyes,_

_And said, "Oh, my, my, my."'_

Uchiha Mikoto and Fugaku and Haruno Hana and Hiro walked into the Uchiha compound's main building- Mikoto and Fugaku's house- only to hear one of _the_ oddest things imaginable.

Was that girlish giggling coming from Itachi's room?

…

They shot each other odd looks and slowly made their way towards the afore-mentioned Uchiha's room-

-only to freeze at what they heard when they got close enough.

"Ita-kun, stop it, that tickles!" A breathless, definitely-belongs-to-a-girl voice giggled.

Wait… That was definitely a familiar voice… Was that _Sakura_? It was!

A voice that was definitely Itachi's let out a small "Heh."

"Do you want me to stop, then?" he asked, amused, his voice muffled against what was probably skin.

"Y-yes!" Sakura gasped out, still giggling.

Itachi hummed. "Okay, then, but you have to say it." He said, his voice still muffled and amused.

Some more laughter, then- "Okay, okay, fine!" Sakura conceded.

Still giggling, the rosette managed to gasp out, "I, Haruno Sakura, am desperately in love with you!"

Then Itachi spoke, his tone teasing and the smirk clear in his voice, "And I, Uchiha Itachi, feel the same way."

The giggling continued, but the talking didn't, signaling that the duo was, ahem, _'otherwise involved'_.

The four parents walked away from the Uchiha clan heirs' room and towards the kitchen, dazed.

"I guess you were right, Hiro." Fugaku said, "They really _were _future love birds."

"Yeah…" Hiro muttered, still dazed. "Hey, shouldn't we go break them up?" he asked nervously.

Mikoto and Hana smiled and replied in unison, "No. I want grandchildren as soon as possible, you know."

As Hiro and Fugaku paled, Mikoto and Hana rolled their eyes and said, "Oh, my, my, my."

_'Take me back to the creek beds we turned up,_

_Two a.m. riding in your truck,_

_And all I need_

_Is you next to me.'_

Eighteen year old Uchiha Itachi and sixteen year old Haruno Sakura really _had been_ training- honest. The up-turned ground around the creek in the training grounds was a testament to that.

It really _was_ purely a coincidence that they had somehow managed the end up in a heated make-out session with Sakura pinned up against a tree by Itachi…

Anyway…

The couple away from each other a little while later, Itachi's forehead rested against Sakura's, both focused on nothing else but each other's eyes, the both of them breathless.

"I should get you home." Itachi whispered. "It must be nearly two in the morning."

"Mmm, not yet." Sakura murmured, shaking her head infinitesimally.

"Aa, but your father will not be very happy with me if I keep you out much longer." The Uchiha replied.

"He'll get over it." The rosette shot back.

The ebony-haired eighteen year old chuckled.

"How about a compromise?" He asked. "You let me take you home and I'll carry you there."

Sakura pouted, but agreed nonetheless.

_'Take me back to the time we had our very first fight,_

_Slamming the doors instead of kissing goodnight._

_You stayed outside_

_'Till the morning light._

_Oh, my, my, my, my.'_

"They're just being stupid and over-protective." Sakura told Itachi. "They're practically my brothers- it's just what comes naturally to them. They'll come around eventually."

Needless to say, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi had not been at all happy when they found out that the Uchiha clan heir was dating their teammate.

**Flashback**

**(With Sasuke)**

"So, Itachi-chan," Mikoto asked, "how's everything with Sakura-chan going?"

Before Itachi could answer, Sasuke, who had over-heard the question, questioned, "What are you talking about, Kaa-san?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Mikoto looked surprised. "Itachi and Sakura are dating."

Cue awkward silence. Then-

"OH, _HELL_, NO!"

**(With Naruto)**

"Ne, Naruto-kun, I haven't seen Sakura-chan in a while, but would you congratulate her for me?" Ayame- the daughter of the owner of Ichiraku's- inquired as she placed the blonde's ramen in front of him.

Said blonde looked confused. "Congratulate her? What for?" he questioned, scatching the back of his neck.

"For managing to land Konoha's most eligible bachelor, Uchiha Itachi, of course!" Ayame answered cheerily.

"Land?" The whiskered jinchuuriki still looked confused.

"Yeah!" she replied. "They're dating, right?"

Silence.

Cue crickets.

Then-

"OH, _SO_ NOT HAPPENING!"

**(With Kakashi)**

"Heh, I still can't believe little 'Tachi-chan hooked up with Kakashi's student-" "I'm sorry, what?"

All was silent as the original speaker, Mitarashi Anko, watched what she had said sink into her interrupter, Hatake Kakashi, grinning.

Cue look of horror.

"OH, _NOT_ OKAY!"

**Flashback end**

Itachi had spent the better part of his day hiding from his pink-haired girlfriend's teammates- because fighting them simply isn't a smart idea when they're out for your blood- and was _definitely_ not happy about it.

"I don't see why it's any of their business." he said.

"They're just looking out for m-" "No, they're being idiots." the eighteen year old interrupted.

"How so?" The rosette inquired. "They're being stupid, yes, but how are they being idiots?"

The duo had now come to stand in front of the Haruno Manor, and Itachi raised a brow at his pink-haired girlfriend.

"Is there a difference?" The Uchiha asked slowly, his tone careful.

Sakura seemed to be turning red with rage. "Yes!" she yelled. "They're being stupid because I'm never going to find a better guy, but they're not being idiots! Does trying to protect me make them mentally challenged?"

"Sakura, listen-" Itachi started, but the rosette cut him off.

"No, you listen, Uchiha!"-he winced at the use of his clan name. she only used it when she was _really_ angry-"Don't insuly my teammates for looking out for me and then talk to me like _I'm_ the idiot! How dare you?" The ending question was rhetorical and accompanied by an angry, chakra-enhancedjab at his chest. He winced again.

"Sakura, I-" "Save it, Uchiha!"

She stomped up to her front door and went inside, slamming said door behind her.

_'Stupid!'_ Itachi reprimanded himself. '_Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_

The Uchiha heir didn't move from his spot all night.

_'A few years have gone and come around,_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town,_

_And you looked at me,_

_Got down on one knee.'_

"What are we doing up here, Itachi-kun?" A twenty year old Haruno Sakura asked a twenty-two year old Uchiha Itachi.

Where is 'up here', might you ask? Well, on top of theHokageMonument, of course.

The couple was just standing there, watching the sun set. It was truly beautiful- especially from their vantage point.

"Hn. Don't you like it?" Itachi asked, and the rosette was shocked that he seemed worried.

"Oh, of course I like it, Ita-kun! This _is_ where we had our first kiss- it's kind of like 'our spot', and the sun set is beautiful, I'm just curious as to why you brought me _here_ specifically." She replied.

The Uchiha seemed to relax, content that she wasn't unhappy or anything- though, now that his disposition was brought under scrutiny, he seemed more tense, more hesitant, then usual… Was he _nervous_?

Sakura had never in all her years of knowing Itachi seen said Uchiha nervous, but, now, as she looked more closely at the way he was currently holding himself, she was almost positive that he must be.

Itachi drew in a shaky breath and-

-whoa, hold up. Itachi drew in a shaky breath? He _must_ be nervous, Sakura decided. The only time he _ever_ breaths unsteadily was after a particularly heated battle or an intense make-out session, neither of which were currently the case.

However, before the rosette could vocalize any of her observations, Itachi spoke up.

"You know, it's been four years since we got together," he said, "and, since we haven't killed each other yet, I doubt we ever will."

Usually, the Uchiha clan heir would say something like this playfully, tease her, but his tone was so serious that she wasn't sure what he was trying to say. Maybe that was the point, though- he was _trying_ to say something, he just wasn't sure _how_ to say it. The rosette decided that it would be probably be best to stay quiet and let him say what he needed to on his own terms.

Itachi shifted, fidgeting with something in his pocket- another un-Itachi-like thing. Itachi doesn't fidget- or, at least, he never used to.

Then Itachi sighed and said, "I guess what I'm trying to say,"-he pulled a black velvet box out of his fidget-pocket and lowered himself onto one knee-"or, I suppose the correct phrase would be _ask_, is…" he opened the little box and presented it to her, then asked, "Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?"

Nestled into the black satin that was the box' interior was a white gold ring with a fair-sized, red diamond in the center, a single, regular diamond- both half the size of the red one- on either side of it.

Sakura gasped, starring at both Itachi and the ring with equal levels of awe. So _that_ was why he was so nervous! Silly man, how could he even _think_ that there was even the_ slightest_ chance that she would say no?

She didn't vocalize such thoughts, though, opting instead to launch herself at Itachi, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Of course I will, Itachi-kun, of course I will!" the rosette squealed.

Itachi chuckled in both relief and amusement as he returned her embrace, holding her tightly around the waist after slipping the ring onto her finger.

_'Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle._

_Our whole town came and our momma's cried._

_You said I do,_

_And I did, too.'_

All of Konoha was gathered- after all, it wasn't every day that the heir to the Uchiha clan married the Godaime Hokage's apprentice.

As Haruno Sakura slowly made her way down the aisle on the arm of her father, both her while wedding kimono and her maid of honor, Ino, and bride's maids, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari (all four clad in lavender kimonos), trailing after her, Uchiha Itachi waited at the altar, his best man, Shisui, and his groom's men, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto, oddly enough, right behind him, all of them wearing formal black yukatas.

When the rosette bride reached the altar, her father, Hiro, handed her over to Itachi and the ceremony commenced.

It took much too long for either of their likings, but finally the Elder that was presiding over the wedding- Tsunade was no longer aloud to ("You two love each other?" "Yes." "Yes." "Good. I now pronounce you man and wife. Now where's the sake?")- got to the important part.

"Do you, Uchiha Itachi, take this woman, Haruno Sakura, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Itachi said without hesitance.

"And do you, Haruno Sakura, take this man, Uchiha Itachi, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Sakura said, beaming.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Elder concluded.

Itachi wasted no time as he quickly dipped his head capturing Sakura's lips with his own as everyone cheered, Hana and Mikoto crying as they did.

_'Take me home where we met so many years before,_

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch,_

_After all this time,_

_You and I.'_

Two things happened within months of Itachi and Sakura's wedding.

First, Fugaku stepped down as clan head, a position that was, of course, filled by Itachi.

Second, Sakura ended up pregnant. With twins.

Now, a year later, here they were, in front of the Uchiha compound's main house, each with one of the twins in their arms.

The older twin- a baby boy with ebony hair and emerald eyes named Haru- lay in his father's arms, asleep, while the younger one- a baby girl with the same coloring named Haruka- lay in her mother's, wide awake.

Sakura beamed at her husband, who smiled lightly back.

_'I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty nine,_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine,_

_In the sky,_

_Oh, my, my, my…'_

Would you believe that, even though they were in their eighties, Itachi and Sakura still went at it like teenagers?

Well, considering that they still _looked_ like they were in their twenties, it really wasn't all that surprising.

How is that possible, might you ask?

Well, Sakura- for some unknown reason- tweaked Tsunade's creation rebirth jutsu and turned it into an _immortality_ jutsu, that's how.

So, it was just the two of them- and those they cared about, of course- for all eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first song-fic, so be nice please! Review! :D<strong>


End file.
